


Assassination Nation

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neighbours, Thiam, shameless crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “My neighbour hates me.”“Oh Theo, I am sure he just-"“No really, this is his third assassination attempt this week.”“It's a Monday...”“Exactly.”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Assassination Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I shamelessly stole the title from the movie Cody was in.  
> Yes, I love it when they are neighbours.

Theo Raeken never thought of himself as a paranoid guy, not too trustworthy either, just right.  
But lately some occurrences had led him to the very concerning conclusion that somebody is trying to kill him.  
And he knows who.

“I am telling you. My neighbour is trying to murder me!”

Josh and Tracy, after two weeks of listening to Theo talking about this, have perfected their synchronised eye roll.  
“Theo. We've been over this, like, a million times”, Tracy patiently says, “we have met Liam. He is a very sweet, polite young man. There is no way he is trying to kill you. On the contrary - he really seems to like you.”

  
Groaning in frustration Theo rubs the bridge of his nose, “no! You don't understand! There was this one time where he gifted me an apple pie. Which had walnuts in it. Who bakes walnuts into an apple pie if not someone who knows I am allergic to them and wants to kill me?”  
“Theo...”, Josh carefully interrupts, “how could he have known about your allergy?”

“I don't know!”, he throws his arms up, “if that doesn't convince you, how about the day where he pretended to need help fixing his sink and then I almost drowned in water, because he ‘forgot’ to close the main water tap?”

  
“An accident. Those happen.”

“Alright, that didn't win you over either. I've got more. One time he brought my laundry back up from the cellar and he placed it directly in front of my door so that I would fall over it and break my neck.”

Half an hour later Theo is slightly sweating, having to remember all his near-death experiences while his friends still look at him like _he_ is the one out of his mind here.

“I don't know how to tell you this, but bro, I think he is trying to flirt with you. Very bad flirting, but still.”  
Theo let’s out a startled laugh.   
“What? No! He's an assassin sent to kill me, why would he flirt with me?”

Tracy smiles and it's a challenge before she even opens her mouth, “Oh yeah? If you are so sure, why don't go and ask him? Right now?”

“You know what? I will do that. Right now.”

  
~♤~

He really walked right into that. 

  
And so Theo endures Liam's laughter and Tracy's “I told you so" and Josh's lewd eyebrow wiggle when they sit in Theo's living room two days later.

“You know, this still is kind of your fault”, Theo ponders, “who in their right mind thinks following someone to the gym and nearly dropping the weights on their feet counts as flirting?”

  
“Well at least I didn’t think it was supposed to be a murder!”, Liam shoots back but there is no real heat behind his words because he sits close to Theo on the couch and their legs and shoulders are touching and in that moment it feels like everything is possible.


End file.
